ObiWan's Family
by RandomFanatic
Summary: Have you ever thought about who Obi-Wan's family is? I have. This is who I decided they are.


Disclaimer: I still own nothing.

Enjoy! And review! Please… 0.0

Anakin searched through all the records of the Jedi Archives, looking for anything he wasn't supposed to look at. Eventually, he came to a file captioned, "Jedi Youngling Files: Restricted". Smirking to himself, he pulled out the tape and went over to one of the terminals. He pulled out his ear phones and plugged them in, so as to make sure no one else heard what was on the tape. Sliding the tape into the terminal, he pressed play.

His eyes widened, and his jaw dropped as he listened and watched. This couldn't be what he thought it was!

The tape looked around thirty years old. It started out with a female Jedi Knight, addressing the camera, telling basics things like her location, planet, day, year, and then... what youngling she was picking up from his family: Obi-Wan Kenobi. The camera then spun around to show a green lawn in front of a huge house. The Jedi walked up to the door and knocked. There was a comotion on the inside. "Mum! Someone's at the door!" Someone shouted, an accent definitely present. "I know darhling! Adrian! Get the door!" A mother-like voice responded, yelling at someone else.

"Okay, mum." Then a slender, young girl around fifteen; long red hair, green-blue eyes, soft features; opened the door. The Jedi was obviously taken aback, she was expecting a boy to come, not a girl. "Ello! How can I help you?" She asked, the accent even more present now her voice wasn't muffled by the door. "I am Jedi Master Meelra, here to pick up Obi-Wan Kenobi?" the Jedi said. "Oh. Come right in. If you could wait for a second, my mum's doing my sista's hair, and... well, you understand, right?" the Jedi nodded softly, stepping inside, bringing the camera with.

They entered a marvelous lobby with marble flooring, two grand stair cases leading upstairs on either wall, and many a grand paintings. "If you'll excuse me for a moment, I will fetch my little brother. Uh... Oden! Come here!" She called upstairs. Almost instantly, a tall, dark red-haired boy appeared. He looked about seventeen, dark, mute green eyes accompanying the hair, a long black tunic covered with a long silky black cloak, and a severe looking scar across his face; starting on the forehead, running over the eye, and ending on the jaw. He nearly flew down the long steps in a matter of seconds, coming to a hault by his sister. "What is it, Oli?" he said in a sleek, untarnished, nearly angelic, accented voice. "Oden, please, entertain Master Meelra while I fetch little Obi." And with that she flipped her hair, and left. "Hello Master Jedi. I'm Oden Kenobi, at your service," he said, shaking hands with her.

"Where'd you get that scar? It looks pretty bad." she asked, eyeing the blemish. "Ah, that? That's nothing. I did that to myself, when I practicing with my vibroblade, about... ten years ago?" he shrugged. Looking at his chrono, he suddenly gasped, and ran his hands through his hair. "Sorry, one second." He said, then turned to the stairs and hollered, "OWEN! Come practice your piano!" the Jedi looked taken aback; surely this wouldn't be the kind of person to take responsibility for the rest of the family, reminding them when they were scheduled to do things? Apparently he was.

From upstairs came the loud thumping steps of a little boy, around ten, as he ran downstairs to play piano. Oden sighed, watching the boy run to his seat by the instrument. "Would you permit us to take a step outside? It's time for my archery practice." Oden said, an apologetic look on his face. "Sure, why not?" The Jedi answered. With that, the Jedi followed the young man to the back. There, there were three arrows ith a quiver of arrows by each of them. Oden went to the first and put an arrow in place, aimed, and fired; hitting the mark perfectly in the middle. He did so again and again, until he was out of arrows.

By this time, 'Adrian' was back with a very small Obi-Wan.

"I'm sorry, but my sister has a LOT of hair, and I think it may be at least another... ten minutes? Will that be alright?" the girl asked, almost ashamed. "I think I'll be able to manage." The Jedi replied graciously. "Thanks. But right now, Adrian, we have to practice fencing." Oden walked over to Adrian, who smiled and pulled out the hilt of a vibroblade. "Sure. But this time, remember to put it on safety, we don't want to almost kill Obi or Emmy again." She grinned, putting little Obi-Wan, who was a blonde baby with deep blue eyes, on the ground. They took a good fifteen feet between them and the little one, and began to fight with the blades as if they were lightsabers.

Suddenly, out burst a bedight woman, and her decorated daughter, who Anakin guessed to be their mother, and the sister who just got her hair done, as she had her hair up in an extravigant way. The sister also looked exactly like Adrian, expect the fact the newcomer had blonde hair.

"Oliadrianna!" the mother shrieked, "Why are you dressed like that! You are a female, do you realize this? Why must you try my nerves like this? Go wash up. We are leaving soon! And Oden, please, at least TRY to cover that hideous scar up! Honestly." the mother was tired, anyone could tell that. She quickly picked Obi-Wan up off the grass, muttering, "Oh, and you put your little brother upon the filthy lawn? Where were you born, the Outer Rim? Fighting like filthy commoners; it's as if you're starved people fighting over food! No wonder you two are so skinny!" Then she caught sight of the Jedi. "Oh, yes, Master Jedi... Here you go," she handed over the baby Obi-Wan. "Now, I'll go get the papers, in fact, ODEN! Get Obi-Wan's papers!" Oden nodded, and left. "Now, his full name is Benjamin Obi-Wan Kenobi, but we call him Obi-Wan; family tradition, calling children by their middle names. He does act tempermental occasionally, but that's because he's a child." Oden then returned with the papers.

"Now, I think that's it... Let me just get the other two so they can say good bye too..." she motioned for Adrian to go get them. "Okay, so that's all... is there anything else I should know?" the Jedi asked, trying to hold the papers and the baby at the same time. "Let me walk you back to the front..." The mother said, opening the door back to the house.

When they got to the front of the house, a small girl around five was grasping Oden's hand as he walked her down the staircase, and the ten year-old boy was done playing piano. "Bye, bye..." the little girl said in her little girl voice, still grasping Oden's hand, waving slowly to Obi-Wan, who was now sleeping. Owen, the younger boy, softly woke him up by kissing his cheek, and whispered, "I'll miss you, little Obi-Wan. Now, go be a Jedi." The Jedi smiled at the two of them, nodded, and walked back to her speeder.

That's where the video ended. Anakin blinked, jaw still dropped, and closed the terminal. Obi-Wan's family? Woah...


End file.
